The Braxtons
by Fanfiction.79
Summary: One-shot series


_Hi, I have decided to do a few one-shot stories regarding the Braxtons. This is my first one and it is in a two part which I hope you will enjoy and please feel free to leave your reviews._

 _ **The Unknown**_

"Are you sure doc" quizzed a puzzled Cheryl as she stared blankly at the consultant that sat across the other side of the big brown table.

"Mrs Braxton I am so sorry but the chemo hasn't worked" he replied sympatically

Cheryl buried her head into the palms of her hands, she was exhausted, drained to the last after spending endless days and nights in the hospital. After a few minutes trying to digest the news she lifted her head and looked the consultant through her tired eyes "How long have I?" she asked

"It's hard to know Mrs Braxton, a year maybe less, I really couldn't say. We can offer you radiotherapy?"

"Thank you" she gave a brief smile "But I would like to spend my time now with my boys"

"Mrs Braxton there is support we can offer you"

Cheryl turned and faced the consultant "Like I said I would like to be with my boys now" as she opened the door with her sweaty hand and left the room quickly. She walked down the hall pulling her cardigan around her body to keep the shivers out as she tried to hold back the tears until she reached her car in the parking lot. She pulled out a packet of cigarettes from a small pocket on the cardigan and using her shaky hands she tried to light the cigarette with the lighter. Once lit she leaned up against the car and closed her eyes.

It was later in the day when Heath returned back from school "Hey mum" he shouted as he threw his bag onto the couch but got no reply. "Hello, hello anyone at the home he continued to call out as he made his way into the small kitchen. Cheryl was standing over a saucepan of stew stirring continuously as the steam from it evaporated up towards the ceiling. "Mum" he shouted again which startled her.

"Heath you are back already, dinner won't be long she continued. Could you set the table for me?".

"Great because I am starving" he continued as he grabbed three plates from the cuppard along with glasses and cutlery.

She gave him a weak smile before her eyes returned back to the stew she had been stirring for some time now dwelling in her thoughts once again.

It was after 5pm when Brax got back from work and he so appreciated his dinner ready each evening. "Hi Mum" he greeted her as he threw his keys on the little table in the corner "How did you get on today?"

Cheryl paused for a second as she picked up her cup and took a sip from it "Fine Daryl" she responded in a low voice again giving him a brief smile of reassurance.

"See I knew you would, so all that chemo paid off then" he smiled as he ate into his dinner.

After Cheryl had cleaned up after dinner she stood and leaned up against the jam of the door glancing at her two boys hanging out on the couch like they done most evenings playing on the console that Brax had invested in after his first month in the job. She was so proud of them both, Brax was eighteen now, he had turned into a fine, strong very handsome man. Heath was in his second last year in high school even though he didn't turn up every day, she was still proud of him for making an effort on the days he did turn up.

"I need to pop out for a little bit" she announced as she grabbed her bag and coat "Ye will be alright until I get back?" she questioned

"Mum we are not babies" mocked Heath "And this big fella beside me is actually an adult in the eyes of the law"

"Of course he is" she smiled before making a quick exit. Once outside she lit up another cigarette and took a long puff of it and watched the smoke blow up into the sky.

About half an hour later Cheryl pulled into a car pack, pulling up the handbrake and turning off the ignition she stared up at the big grey building that stood in front of her. She grabbed her bag from the passengers seat and stepped out of the car making sure to lock up before heading into the building.

"Hi Cheryl, strange to see you here this hour of the evening"

"Hello Hannah, how are you? "I was in the area so I decided to pop in and say hi"

"Well you know you are welcome here any time" replied Hannah "Come on with me I am heading up there now"

Cheryl followed Hannah along the corridor and into a little room with windows on it that looked into a big hall.

"How are my little boys doing" Cheryl questioned as she observed a lot of boys running around in the hall and playing.

"They are fine, Casey has a little cold but he is being well looked after by his brother" replied Hannah

Cheryl stared through the window and watched her two ten year old boys at the far corner of the hall making a large puzzle. It wasn't long before the tears started to fall.

"Cheryl is everything OK" questioned a concerned Hannah

Cheryl sat down on a chair "No, everything isn't OK" she replied

"I will get you a cuppa" replied Hannah as she ran off quickly to the kitchen area

When she returned Cheryl was still crying as she continued to observe her boys through the window.

Hannah handed her the cup of tea and pulled a chair in near her "What is wrong Cheryl" she continued to question "Casey will be fine it's just a head cold he has"

"I am dying Hannah" she replied

"What, surely not" a shocked Hannah responded. She had know Cheryl for ten years now and they had become good friends.

"My cancer has spread and there ain't nothing they can do" she continued to explain

Hannah immediately pulled in nearer and gave Cheryl a big hug "I am so sorry" she continued to say as she kept hold of her.

"My two beautiful boys" Cheryl spoke as she pulled away from the hug and looked through the window again. "How am I going to tell them that some day will come very soon that I will not be returning to see them and how do I tell my darkest secret that I have kept from Daryl and Heath for the past ten years that they have twin brothers in an orphanage that I couldn't even care for.

Hannah smiled "I am afraid Kyle has spotted you he is waving up at you"

Cheryl wiped away her tears as she stood up from the chair and waved back at her boys "I hope I have their treat for them she smiled as she rummage around in her bag and pulled out the bars of chocolate.

"A day at a time Cheryl and you will have our full support here you can count on that" replied Hannah "And that means support for yourself also" as she placed her hand on Cheryl's back and led her into the hall to spend some quality time with Kyle and Casey.


End file.
